The otherside.
by OneOfTwo
Summary: This is a song fic. ( Well, duh!). It's based towards Eli/Eriol's emotional feelings for Sakura ( Yes, I paired these two together, don't hollar.). It's based off 'From Zero's song The Otherside'. R+R if you have something cool to say.


The claimer of the Dis: Yeah, well.. I obviously don't own CCS right now. And if I did.. Sure as hell I wouldn't be writing this lil' fanfic. Now, Don't you all get mad at me because I'm not writing with the usual 'Sakura and Li'. I personally like this coupling because it's.. well.. bizarre and different. Besides, I'd hate to see Eli ( Yeah, I like the American names better too :| ) with Madison. Oh yeah.. this -is- a song fic. 'From Zero's The Otherside'. It's rock.. but also extremely nice dep messages. Which is why I used it. Anyway.. On with the fic!  
  
  
The Other Side:  
  
  
~ I'm the one you're waiting for..  
Yes I'm the one; yes I'm the one.. ~  
  
It was night out.. a time where things would always be held in secret. Where things couldn't see that they were being watched.. or that the watchers would never be caught. Night was the wonderful twilight that only filled the voids of the most shy.. and the most secretive. Eli.. a boy who was not really a boy. More of a man locked away in a child's body for the past hundred years. A boy who was once a man in a previous life.. and in that life, love was such an easy game to play. Hearts broken, relationships renewed.. though none of them meant anything in that life. Nor did they mean anything in this life. Perhaps the only difference between the two, was that in this life, one person meant everything. A person that was lively, cheerful.. and truthful compared to all the others stored in his memory banks. A girl who had even perceived his own magikal capabilities.. and a girl who had chosen to love a boy who was of her own heart. But not of her soul.  
  
Seated on the top of a overly large concrete play structure.. laced in metallic and a ceramic coating. It was blue and gold.. with a slight twinge of white as well. It was in the shape of a penguin.. a slide to be exact. The 'boy' was held quietly in his own place.. head nudged upwards and looking out to the various stars and the celestial sphere over head. It was calm that night.. without the bickering between two 'guardian's'. Or at least it seemed calm, on the outside. The boy's mind was rambling.. tripping over logic's that would make the normal man's brain implode. Love and its consequences on the human emotional factors were a science that most would not like to tamper in. But.. the boy had nothing else to do. Only to regret.   
  
Though the main thing that was tumbling over the child's mind was 'why?' Why things had to be the way they were.. why things had to go as they do.. and why do things hurt so much when you possibly can't show an ounce of reasonable doubt? That was how Eli was thinking this night. Why had Sakura always looked towards -him-..? His 'Not so cute' little descendant. She gave him attention, emotional passion, and even corresponded magikal terms with each other. But she'll never understand how her soul is inner-linked. Only the select few could use magik.. and those that were, always were the ones linked to each other. Like a force that could fill the emptiness within. The force where someone can wait.. and wait all their lives, never once being realized by the truth. She was waiting for the perfect man.. And her supposable perfect man was due to -leave-. Only if she knew that she was being misled.. like all the other girls with fluttering obsessions.   
  
  
~ Who decides when times aren't right?  
Who's left out? Well I'm left out.. ~  
  
It was always hard.. living in the dark. Ex-master of the re-known 'Sakura' cards wasn't the easiest of all challenges he had ever faced. Holding up necessary conflicts when all seemed happy and peaceful. Whether binding some up with threat, threatening a completing of over large stuffed animals or evens the possession of.. 'athletic equipment'.. they were all tests. Just to see if the new cards 'master' was strong enough. It always left the boy's heart at his feet.. doing things that must be done.. But hiding in the shadows and looking like an innocent child was not the easiest task to accomplish. He was a -baby sitter- for crying out loud! Making sure they didn't get into too much trouble.. helping them with school and chores.. but as different as it was.. being a normal child was almost enjoyable. To live without burdens and life making decisions.. it was too much to hope for.  
  
The well-dressed boy manages to climb down from the crown of the penguin slide.. reaching the slick slope and sliding down It.. though unlike most children.. he didn't giggle at the free falling sensation. He only gave a small fleeting sigh and continued his walk. It was the last night before Sakura's 'perfect' man were to leave.. and even if were to stay in Hong Kong, Eli still knew he would be the outsider.   
  
~ Don't try..  
Just leave it  
It's all bitter change  
Can't we stay the same..? That's all I'm after.. ~  
  
It was a long, tiresome walk from the park to a familiar house that the boy would have loved to stand in for more then five minutes. -Her- house. The boy didn't even mean to stay for more then a moment.. all he wanted to do was gaze up.. take in the magikal scent.. and be off. But as his feet turned.. he felt eyes on him. A tall and slender girl was seen at the opening doorway to her home.. the golden light pillaring around her like a dense beam. Her eyes were quiet.. and solemn. There was always a thought that she'd never forgive him for what he did.. but was an eleven-year-old girl liable to hate after her strength and spiritual awareness was taken and given such a boost? It was unlikely. Though, the boy only winced and kept walking.  
  
"...Eli?" The girls voice chimed.. shimmering green eyes letting off ivory sparkles that were brighter then the earth's visual stars.   
  
'Just keep walking..' the boy thought as his pace quickened. She made this harder then it really was. That sweet voice.  
  
~ I feel them swarming in   
With all I'm after   
I'll chase the time it's in   
Forever after.. ~  
  
"...Eli-Wait!" The voice grew louder as a panic drew form the girl's mouth.. and sandal clad footsteps drew forth. It was only a short amount of time before the girl reached the boy.. hand clasped to his shoulder to keep him in place. As if she couldn't make it painful enough to say his name again and again.. she beckoned it one last time, "Eli.. what's wrong? What are you doing out so late..?"  
  
"..Thinking. Don't.. mind me, Sakura.." Saying her name was a sin to him now.. so blatantly wrong it smacked him every time he said it. He managed to look back at her as emerald orbs glistened.. hand rising up and touching to her own. The heat given off nearly making him wince. Why couldn't he have been the person she thought he was? It would have made things so much easier.  
  
"..Thinking about what? Why were you outside my house? I could-" The girl was only cut off however, only to stare at a saddened smile. Eyes closed.. and lips tipped up in a small curve. He always gave that look to make people feel better about themselves.  
  
It was all he could do. All he could possibly be was her friend.  
  
~ She's the only time spent right  
Let's talk it out   
We'll talk it out.. ~  
  
He could have spent all night with her if it weren't for Tori's voice booming in the background. It wasn't like Sakura to run out of the house while in the middle of eating dinner like that. Even if there was such a strong magikal force being held on they're driveway. The boy wanted to speak on his problems.. if not enlighten Sakura more then she already is. So powerful.. yet so naïve.  
  
"..Well, if you're sure everything is alright.. I should get back to dinner.." The girl slurred off quietly.. looking back to her brother who was eyeing them both like a hawk. He didn't like Eli any more then he did Li.. but having a taste for looking past a person's soul was always one to make a quick judgement.  
  
"It's okay-" And before he could say anything else.. the girl was gone from his touch. She had given a flattering smile and a quick 'goodbye'. She wished to spend no time for him as he wished with her. They couldn't talk again even if they wanted to.   
  
~ Cause I'm the one you're waiting for  
Yes I'm the one, yes I'm the one.. ~  
  
She still didn't understand that the magikal attachments would leave they're lives internally linked.. always seeing one another at least one last time. She was waiting for her perfect man.. meanwhile she had just left him.  
  
Dark indigo eyes flashed warily.. fluttering shut and disposing the will of tears.. now it was the time to return home, even if he could wander the earth for the rest of his life.  
  
~ I don't believe it's right  
And all the answers will  
Never keep me warm at night  
When I am by myself.. ~  
  
This was perhaps one of the most reckless nights the boy had ever faced, in this life or the past. The utter lies and truths were lashing at him while trying to rest.. his head bowing into his pillow and bare shoulders shaking. As hot as it was in Japan this night.. a chilling frost was rising up within him. One that would consume him and keep him in utter displacement.  
  
As he managed to shift his head to one side.. his eyes peeked out to the open crack of his doorway. He could see Ruby and Spinner retreating as he had caught they're prying eyes. They were worried.. but they truly didn't understand. 'No one can understand you more then yourself.. ' or so that was a philosophy that the boy picked up and had not remembered where he'd found it. Regardless to as much as they seemed to know.. he still felt alone, his magikal and soulful gap ripping open. He was alone, to the most horrid extent of realization.   
  
~ Back on the run  
Enraged with the other side  
Deliver us all   
From dreams that I want to hide.. ~  
  
As sleep finally transcended over him.. his dreams were nothing but an inner torment.. but he remembered a time where he had met Sakura.. when she was on the brink of understanding everything.. and it was the time where his 'previous' self had known it was time to pass on and prepare to help this 'Sakura'. She was demanding, but polite. Frantic.. and adorable. Powerful and majestic.. like a goddess that had not reached full ascension.  
  
Even though it was a memory of only how many years ago.. he still lulls on their first meeting.. even when his eyes first cracked open to see the new mornings dawn.. all he could whisper out was one word, "..Why.."   
  
~ Back on the run  
It's safe just to be alive  
Consider the one that's left on the Otherside.. ~  
  
Breakfast was not even considered that morning as a hot shower and a quick change of clothes led him out the door and back into the main paths of the worldly concessions. People were already up and about.. ready to hustle off to work.. everyone was such in a rush.. In a rush to stay on they're scheduled lives. Though.. they're lives must've been so much simpler then his. Not to mention.. they all probably had one person they could go and lean on their shoulder.  
  
The boy made a quick walk down a busy road.. moving in and out of people's ways.. muttering a small 'sorry' and 'pardon me' every now and then. But one large bulky man managed to 'accidentally' swipe a muscled arm against his smaller and frailer body. He hit the ground with a thud.. new shirt ripped and blood crinkling out from concrete burnt pores. Pale lips drew a quiet breath in.. and he sat up to look carefully back at the man.. who had no bothered to take his eyes off the sidewalk. No one cared about small boys anymore. They were all nuisances.  
  
~ I wanna be.. I wanna be..  
Everything else that grabs  
When you're under.. ~  
  
She was crying when the time had come and passed.. when her 'perfect' man has chose to leave that day. The pain that was fluttering inside of her finally gave way.. and as the boy disappeared through the airplane's gateway.. she crumpled to the ground in near hysteric's.. clutching a small stuffed bear to her chest. Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all?  
  
Quiet alluring eyes of indigo watched form a distance. He was.. supposed to be on his own flight by now.. back to England with a small pit stop at New York. There was no need to leave just yet.. otherwise he would have been as 'imperfect' as Sakura's ideal man had just been. Regardless as loud clattering yells filled the large hall.. the boy couldn't help but reach to the girl.. kneeling down and reaching hands to her shoulders.. just as she had done to him.   
  
"Sakura.." He had no right to say her name.. but he did anyway. Just so he could get her attention.  
  
The girl stumbled somewhat in her tears.. head picking up and green eyes fluttering in a small blink into his direction. She was dumbfounded.. already waiting for her 'perfected' soul mate to return to her, "E-Eli-W..what are you doing here? Your supposed to go back to England!" She sounded hysterical even in her own words of trying to show concern. It was painful to watch her like this.  
  
He wanted to hold her, keep her away from all these dreams that she was having. Mistress of the cards, linked to the ex-master by a thin line of magik. He had no power over her.. there for, he could not make her feel any more better or worse then she did now.  
  
"..I.. missed my flight.." A lie of course.. and it wouldn't be long until Ruby and Spinner would find him. They had as much of a link to him as Sakura did.. though if he had a choice, he'd only let her have it.  
  
~ I'll always win alone.. ~  
  
The boy saw her blink up quizzically up at him.. as if not to know whether or not he was lying. He had lied nearly the entire time that she knew him.. how could she possibly tell now. Regardless, her eyes shimmer more like the trembling pools of green that they were.. her head softly brushing against his neck, "..H.. He'll come back for me.. like he promised, won't he, Eli?"  
  
How could she possibly ask him that? Was he a fortuneteller? No.. A soothsayer? No. All he possible could be is that lost boy that was seen earlier that day. Alone.  
  
"I don't know.. Sakura. But.. If he never comes back to you..." His dry lips were trembling somewhat as his eyes stared placidly forward. There was no way he could say it without looking like an utter fool. A human.  
  
~ Let alone..  
give it all .. ~  
  
She looked upwards at him.. eyes trickling with crystal lined tears that flowed endless on her face. She was confused, but not angered.. she was too sad to be angered at this point, "What are you talking about..?"  
  
His eyes winced.. too hard to say.. too hard not to say. His mouth parted and eyes lingered down. All he could do now is try. "..If he never comes back to you.. I'll-"  
  
~ Back to fall..  
standing tall..   
be my all..  
setting the course for an ever after.. ~  
  
"I'll always be there to find you.." It was the most logical way to say those three words only lovers could transfer among to one another. It was too hard for him.  
  
While the silence lingered on between them.. and the voices of random patrons and they're shuffling about only seemed to deafen between them. A mental link was simple enough to see that it was in place. Perhaps it was a link that she could see. Or perhaps not. Sakura's eyes fluttered shut and her head bowed down.. only nuzzling further against the boy that held her quietly.. hand rising up and shifting through silken pieces of her golden-brown hair. He couldn't stay here.. it was too hard. Especially if she would never answer the way he wanted her to.  
  
"..I'll always be able to find you.." He repeated once more before slowly shifting up onto his feet. All of his limbs were trembling from the miserable sensation pulling from his body to hers. She wouldn't understand. She'd always be too 'naïve' to look further into the eyes of another. She'll keep waiting for that perfect man.. even if he's the one that's standing right there.  
  
He could see her staring up at him as he pulled away.. her green eyes showing a small form of betrayal.. as well as an inner hurt. She'd never understand the ending to this story, or perhaps the sequels that lay on the road for her to pick up on. Who ever said that things ever ended 'happily' ever after was a person who was blind to all reality.   
  
~ I'll never be..  
I'll -Never- Be..  
I'll never walk alone..  
when time is on my side.. ~  
  
With a quick wince.. the boy turned away from the girl.. tears having collected to the corners of his eyes and hands having stuck into his pockets. This time. Not one person bumped into him.. it being as if they all parted away from him like he were the very plague that threatened all man kind. But he didn't mind. Eli -nor- Clow Reed minded this. If he was going to be a solitary soul, this is the way he would have chose it to be.  
  
"Eli! D-Don't go!" A small plea left the girl's lips as her legs tries to pull her onto her feet.. but she only slipped and sunk back down.. bear fallen from her thin trembling fingers. The mistress was in distress.. so much pain. She was going to be alone until she realized that she was still waiting.. and whether it be for Li or Eli.. was all to be determined by time.  
  
And by now, all the reincarnated boy could believe is that time would prevail.. and reveal to him his mistress, and her acknowledging of they're magikal link.  
  
~ Yes I'm the one your waiting for..  
Yes I'm the one.. Yes I'm the one.. ~  
  
~ What comes around goes around  
In time, in time.. ~  
  



End file.
